


Morning

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Eve Trevelyan wakes up with Thom for the first time. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Morning

Eve Trevelyan wasn't used to waking up in Skyhold with a smile on her face. Happiness had been rare and fleeting since the Conclave, something to make the most of before the next crisis. Grief, anxiety or anger usually greeted her in the mornings. But this was no ordinary morning.

Thom's arm was lying across her stomach, and she stroked it gently before entwining her fingers with his. She felt him move a little closer to her, and she leaned into his embrace with a contented sigh. She felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could possibly hurt her while he was there. A rare feeling these days.

“Sleep well, my lady?” Thom asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

“Very well. You?”

“Likewise.” Thom chuckled softly. “Although at one point I did start to wonder if you were going to let me get any sleep at all.”

Eve couldn't help giggling at that. It had been a very enjoyable night. “I didn't hear you complaining,” she teased. “In fact, if I recall correctly you seemed to be perfectly happy with the situation.”

Thom laughed again. “Oh, I certainly was.”

They lay in silence for a while after that, content in each other's company. Eve was just starting to drift back to sleep when Thom spoke again.

“I wasn't sure if I should come here last night. I must have spent ten minutes standing outside your door trying to work up the courage to knock.”

“Really? Why?”

“I was worried it might be too soon. After all, I was brought before you in chains yesterday morning. I didn't expect such a rapid change in fortunes. But you proved me wrong. Again.”

Eve turned to face him. “Are you glad you came here now?” she asked.

“Definitely.” He eyed her body appreciatively as he answered, and Eve leant in to kiss him. Thom's arms tightened around her, and she cupped his face in her hands, stroking his beard between kisses. It was some time before they broke apart, and both of them were a little breathless.

“What's the plan for today?” Thom asked, taking her hand.

“I have to talk to Morrigan. She has some thoughts on what Corypheus's next move might be.” Eve paused and gave him a slightly wicked look. “But that can wait. Why don't we do something a little more fun first?”

Thom grinned back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. “As you wish, my lady.”

 


End file.
